


Best Intentions

by dnceracha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnceracha/pseuds/dnceracha
Summary: Donghyuck puts you in an awkward position with confessing to your crush. The clock is ticking.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Best Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr acccount, which is dnceracha.

“Oh my god. You like him.”

The words that left Donghyuck’s mouth caused your jaw to drop. You made a feeble attempt to deny the claim, but the shock of it all left you a stuttering mess. Instead, you just looked around and hoped no one in the cafeteria had heard your loud companion. 

It was the last day of classes before spring break, and the cafeteria was full of excited chatter. While it normally would’ve bugged you that everyone was being so loud, you suddenly found yourself feeling grateful for the rowdiness. You also knew you couldn’t be too mad about it, considering your friends were often some of the loudest around. 

Donghyuck threw his head back in laughter before continuing to tease you. “You have a crush on Renjun! You could’ve fallen for any of us, but instead, you caught feelings for Huang Renjun,” he said. “Imagine choosing Renjun over, say, me or Jeno.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, playing along. “What’s wrong with Renjun?” you asked.

“What isn’t wrong with Renjun, you mean,” Donghyuck said in a correcting tone. “God, I can’t believe this. I also can’t believe it’s taken me so long to figure it out. I can’t wait to tell everyone else.”

“Tell them?” you urgently whispered. “You can’t tell them!”

“Um, yes I can,” Donghyuck said. “If I’m going to set you up with him, I’m going to need help.”

You quickly thought through all of your friends: Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, Nara, Jisung, Chenle, and, of course, Renjun. You knew that Hyuck knowing about your feelings was dangerous; he had the loosest lips out of all of them. You were also positive that, despite being confident that he only had the best intentions for you, he could be a bit overzealous in his endeavors. Renjun was used to Donghyuck’s antics, but the last thing you wanted was to force him to play along.

“Donghyuck, please,” you said, pouting at him from across the table. “Please don’t tell anyone yet. I’m not ready for Renjun to find out. He’ll probably think I’m a creep or something.”

“Why would Renjun think you’re a creep?” Jaemin asked, joining you at the table. Nara was trailing just behind him. 

“Because (y/n) has a big crush on him,” Donghyuck quickly said, causing you to throw a fry at him in retaliation; he simply ate it.

Nara shrugged. “I don’t think he’ll think you’re a creep for that,” she said.

“Are you not even gonna pretend to be shocked?” you asked.

Jaemin snickered as he took a bite of his food. “Oh, were we supposed to be? Please, you get heart eyes every time you look at him. I’d be surprised if he didn’t know at this point,” he said. 

“That’s what I’m saying,” Donghyuck said before turning his attention back to you. “So just go ahead and agree to me playing matchmaker. It’ll save you some time and effort.” 

You sighed and looked at your other two friends. “Do you guys think he feels the same?” you asked.

They glanced at each other before Jaemin spoke up. “Honestly? There are some days when I don’t even know if Renjun feels like I’m his friend, so,” he said.

Nara punched Jaemin’s arm, causing him to hiss. “What Jaemin means is that we don’t know. But if I were you, I’d tell him before this bloodsucker gets to him,” she said, gesturing to Hyuck. “You know how he is with honesty.”

You could only groan.

“Is (y/n) frustrated about Renjun again?” Jeno asked as he arrived at the table.

You groaned even louder and, deciding that you’d spare yourself from possible embarrassment, you left the lunchroom before Renjun arrived.

After lunch, the day passed quickly. Your last period of the day was the only one you shared with the boy in question. As you entered the classroom, you realized how glad you were that none of your other mutual friends were there. You took your seat next to Renjun, who was already doodling in his notebook. 

“Hey. Ready to goof off for an hour?” he asked, not bothering to look up. 

His words reminded you that since the class was slightly ahead of schedule, your teacher was essentially giving you a free period. Everyone was too riled up to actually get any work completed, anyway, and you suspected the teacher desperately needed an extra planning period.

“Guess so,” you said, pulling out your phone. 

When you didn’t continue, Renjun stopped drawing and looked up at you. “Everything okay?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah,” you responded. “Why?”

He squinted at you. “I don’t know. You’re just, you know, usually more talkative,” he said. “And it’s not like you to skip lunch, either.” 

Could anyone – including him – really blame you for having a crush on him? He was always so caring towards you. Despite what Donghyuck said, how could you not catch feelings for Renjun? You risked taking another look at him; you found him still looking at you expectantly. 

Your silence seemed to speak for you as you looked away again.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” he asked.

You thought back to Nara’s warnings about not letting Hyuck get to Renjun first. It wasn’t just because Renjun valued honesty; it was also because you would be mortified if Donghyuck essentially confessed for you. You didn’t need that. 

You set your phone down and tapped your fingers against the desk a few times. “You really mean I can tell you anything?” you asked.

“Duh,” he said, laughing. “What kind of friend would I be if not?”

You laughed awkwardly at the irony of it, but you waited a few moments before continuing. “Have you ever realized you had a crush on a friend?” you asked.

He seemed to pause, but then he nodded. 

“What did you do?” you asked. “How did you tell them? Did you?”

Renjun reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as he propped himself up on the desk. “I – yeah, no,” he said. “I didn’t tell her because I thought she liked another one of our friends.” 

“I see,” you said, moving to mirror his position. “Do you, y’know, regret it? Not telling her, I mean.” 

Renjun seemed to be thinking about your question. “I want to tell her,” he said. “If I didn’t think she liked someone else, I probably would.”

You nodded, taking in his words. “Even if you thought it would ruin your friendship?” you asked.

He reached out, gently spinning your phone around with his index finger. “It’s scary, right? Because you don’t know how the other person feels.” 

Neither of you said anything for a few minutes before Renjun carried on.

“So, um. Are you thinking of confessing to Donghyuck or something?” he asked. 

You immediately laughed, momentarily catching the attention of a few classmates before they went back to talking to their own friends. “Hyuck? You think I like Donghyuck?” you asked. 

Renjun flushed a little. “I just thought that’s who you – I thought you liked him. Nevermind,” he said, resuming his doodling.

Once more, you both sat in silence for a few minutes. Really, you knew it was now or never; not only did you want to reassure Renjun that you didn’t like Hyuck, but you could also see Donghyuck embarrassing you after class when you all met up outside. 

Three o’clock came very quickly, and fortunately for you, the excitement of not having classes or work for a week meant everyone bailed from the classroom as quickly as they could. That included the teacher, but you recalled her saying something about having pick-up duty. 

“Um. Renjun?” you asked, moving your backpack to sit on the desk just so you could do something to keep your hands from shaking.

He hummed in response as he put his notebook away.

“I can tell you anything, right?” you asked quietly, moving to fiddle with the hem of your skirt. 

“I already told you that,” he said, laughing softly to match your tone.

You took a deep breath. But as you tried to speak, the words you planned to use suddenly seemed incomprehensible to you as you looked at one another. How were you supposed to tell him if you couldn’t even form a sentence? With a little bit of panic setting in, you did the only thing you could think to do: You leaned across your chair and gently kissed his cheek. 

You could feel your cheeks heating up as you pulled back. To make matters worse, your face got even redder as Renjun reached up and pressed his hand to his to where your lips had just been; he looked surprised by your actions, which you couldn’t blame him for. 

“I don’t like Donghyuck,” you whispered, finding words you didn’t know you had. “He’s a great friend, but he’s – well, he’s not you.” 

“It’s me,” Renjun said with wide eyes. “You like me?” 

“I like you,” you said, your voice shaking a little. “And I’m sorry if this ruins everything between us, and I wasn’t even ready to tell you, but Donghyuck said he’d get involved if I didn’t, and that would just suck for everyone, right?”

A smile slowly grew over Renjun’s lips as his eyes fell to the floor. “That might be my fault,” he said, sighing. “Donghyuck snooped through my notebook last week. And, uh, he found some drawings I had done.”

You were confused, and your expression clearly showed it. 

Renjun groaned softly. “There were some drawings of you,” he said. “I hope that isn’t creepy. And he tricked me into admitting my feelings for you. And I didn’t ask him to find out if you liked me back, I swear! But when he found out, he might’ve gotten excited for me. For us.”

Your heart soared. “You draw me?” you asked.

He scoffed, laughing. “Of course that’s what you got from that. But yeah, you’re, um. You make me want to be a better artist. And I feel like, by this point, I’ve stolen glances at you so many times that I could draw you in my sleep,” he said, then paused briefly before continuing, “Why am I admitting this? Please say something to shut me up.” 

“But it’s cute,” you said, batting your eyelashes up at him.

Renjun muttered something about you being the death of him. He gently reached out towards you and tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear. “If you’re not busy tonight, do you want to – will you go on a date with me?” he asked, the tips of his own ears beginning to turn red. 

You were embarrassed by how quickly you answered. “I’d love that,” you said, giggling. “Um. You know Donghyuck is never going to let us live this down, right?”

Renjun rolled his eyes as you both grabbed your things and began walking out of the classroom. “Can’t believe I thought you liked that guy,” he said, scolding himself and holding out his hand to you. “What was I thinking? You have standards.”

You laughed as you took Renjun’s hand, and although you nodded in agreement with him, you reminded yourself to thank Donghyuck later. 

He really did have only the best intentions for you, after all.


End file.
